Gekai
"1.........2.......Gekai is coming for you, 3.......4.......lock your doors.........5........6......forgive your sins.......7.....8...lay them straight.......9......10 you shall sleep forever. " —''The Jester Prince'' Gekai (外科医, Gekai) is an unstable Hakuri Child, a member of The Hakuri Pirates. A division commander and their primary swordsmen and assassin, Gekai was the result of an experiment that Demetrius performed. However, the experiment both having success and failure. Creating the ultimate Hakuri Children, but having him mentally unstable. Gekai is one of the more famous Hakuri Child, going by the name of The Soul Collector (一心同体, Isshi no Doutai ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese '?''']). Famous for sneaking into children’s, parents and many Marine’s houses and murdering them and their families in their sleep. Gekai has earned himself a bounty of 450,000,000, for this and murdering civilians. He has sneak into Marine bases and attack, murdering and taking money from said bases. He also was one of the key figures in the Mother Hakuri Attack on the Priests and helping in their murder. Gekai is famed as the most powerful hakuri child, for good reason. He has the signature skill of “soul collecting”, has studied under Maki and Taki Sao Zhang in their family's fighting style, rokushiki and some skills in magic. Making him a very imposing force among the crew and the world. His most famous act is sneaking into Fleet Admiral Sakazuki’s home and attacked him and stole many things. Appearance Even though he is the most strongest of the Hakuri Children, he looks as if he is the weakest. A tall, thin and pale body, long white hair and is often seen with a metal mask covering his mouth and nose. Gekai smells of blood and holy oils, his theme of dress is a monk ironically enough. Like many of the hakuri children, his theme of dress is much more traditional than modern. Gekai wears an all white with black hints here and there, he wears a white robe. Over this he wears a chest plate, design to look like his own rib cage and bones in his chest. Gekai wears a white jacket over this armor plate; his left sleeve is longer than his right. On his right arm he wears black leather straps and to samurai armor shoulder plates. That is tied to his jacket by a set of cords and on the end of the plates are black feathers. He wears a pair of white hakama, tied with a blue obi and is trimmed with black around the ankles. He goes barefoot and hands black bandages wrapped around his feet. He is always seen carrying a set of scythes, with a katana’s grip and he is often mistaken to be Mistuhide Kuroda. Quotes Trivia * Gekai's favorite food is Karaage with white rice. * Gekai has a signature laugh as wells its "Jaiahahaha" Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Hakuri Child Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Scythe User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User